Perfection
by BananaphoneBob
Summary: She had always thought of herself as nothing more than average. But, at that moment, he could think of her as nothing less than perfection. SasuSaku AU


**Hey all! I know, it's been a while, but this time, it's totally not my fault. Well, okay, it is a little. **

**The FanFiction Lords suspended me for a while. **

**Sucky, I know, but I know why they did it, and I'll be more careful and whatnot.**

**Note to others: Don't put song lyrics in a story. Having it taken down sucks.**

**Anyhoo, don't ask me where I came up with this. But it's gonna be cute, so no one should complain. Hopefully.**

**Summary: She had never thought of herself as nothing more than average. But, at that moment, he could think of her as nothing less than perfection. SasuSaku AU**

**Disclaimer: I wonder how many people actually read these? Nevertheless, if I owned Naruto, I would SO not be here. Nuff said. **

**Enjoy!**

**Perfection**

"This?"

"Too short."

Sigh. "This?"

"Too poofy."

Rolled eyes. "What about this?"

"Too white."

"Now you're just making stuff up."

Sakura ran a hand through her long pink locks. She and Ino had been doing the same thing for what seemed like hours, even though it had barely been thirty minutes, and she just wanted to sit down and relax.

"Sakura, honey, I know you hate shopping for some bazaar reason. But this isn't just shopping for a new pair of jeans, which, by the way, you need. This is-"

"I know, Ino, I know. It's just … how am I supposed to find the right dr-"

Sakura halted, and Ino followed her gaze in confusion. As her baby blue eyes landed on what made Sakura's breath hitch, a smile broke out onto her face.

"I think you found it. Try it on."

...

...

...

...

...

"Come out, Forehead."

Sakura had been hiding in the changing room for the previous hour, and Ino was getting tired and bored of her friend's antics. She was sat on a little chair by the entrance to the changing rooms, and was studying the manicure she had recently got. It was rare that her attention would be taken from the sparkly pink nails that lay on the ends of her fingers, but the sound of a person shuffling made her blue eyes shift to the door.

"Oh … my …"

"It looks horrible. I knew it. I was looking in the mirror and I thought it looked okay but I knew that other people would think it's horrible. I'm never going to find anything, this is all a disaster, I'm gonna go and hide again now."

"Sakura … you look gorgeous."

And gorgeous she was. Ino's eyes were so wide she never thought they would close again. She surveyed the outfit that clung to her best friend's curves and was suddenly overwhelmed by the emotion that came crashing in on her. She glanced to her left at the sound of a whimper, and noticed that even the lady serving them was crying. Ino suddenly felt less stupid.

Sakura watched the two before her who were teary eyed and sighing dreamily. Did she really look that good? She looked down, running her small hands through the fabric attached to her. She bit her lip nervously as she looked back to Ino for full conformation that she looked okay.

"You're getting that one. No question about it. You're gonna look so hot the building will catch on fire."

Sakura giggled at Ino. Feeling a lot better about how she looked, she nodded towards the worker, who smiled through her tears and went towards the till. Ino smiled warmly once more, before Sakura turned back towards her changing room and put on her usual skinny jeans and t-shirt.

As she finished and walked out to greet Ino, Sakura carefully gave the outfit to the woman, who had dried her eyes, and proceeded to pay for what she had just tried on. Ino was uncharacteristically silent, but Sakura knew that she was silent in awe.

For once, she couldn't blame her.

* * *

Sakura paced up and down the small room. To say she was nervous was the understatement of the century. She couldn't do this. Could she? Was she really capable of doing something like this? Everyone else seemed to think so. But did that mean they were right?

Playing with her newly painted fingernails, she barely even heard the sound of the door opening, revealing two of her best friends as they peeked their heads through.

"Sakura, honey, calm down. You keep pacing like that, you're gonna wear a hole into the ground."

Sakura stopped abruptly, her head turning so fast towards the doorway she was sure it should've snapped right off.

Ino giggled and pushed the door fully open, allowing herself and their timid friend to access the room. Shutting it tightly after, Ino swung around to face Sakura once more, curling iron placed firmly in her hand.

Sakura sighed and ran a hand through her long, currently straight hair. There was just over an hour before she had to be completely ready, and, though most of it was complete, the hair was the part she was dreading.

Why had she given Ino permission to become her hair stylist?

"S-Sakura, sit down. We don't have long left, and e-everyone else is ready."

Although Hinata's quiet voice should've soothed the panicking girl, it seemed to make her worse. Now everyone was waiting for _her_? She shouldn't have chosen to do this. She hated being the centre of attention (a good reason she was friends with Ino. With Ino constantly hogging the limelight, Sakura never had to worry about being focused on too much) and now everyone else was ready, which meant all eyes would be on her.

Oh boy.

Sakura sat down, but it more out of fear than willingness for Ino to tug at her hair. Still, Ino took the opportunity and began her work, twisting and curling in ways Sakura didn't even know were possible, but she had her eyes tightly shut the entire time, not daring to look in the mirror, worried it might freak her out even more. Hinata's words eventually began to calm the girl, and not long after a huge tug was felt on Sakura's head, Ino claimed she was finished.

Sakura opened one eye slowly, before the second one followed suite, and Sakura just stared in the mirror.

_This_ was why she had given Ino permission to become her hair stylist.

Sakura smiled brightly, turning to face the blonde, who was looking pretty smug at her work, "Thank you. Thank you so much."

She stood and opened her arms to give the girl a hug, but Ino immediately backed away from the oncoming woman, "Oh, hell no. Not when I've just done your hair that brilliantly. Do you _want_ to ruin it? Coz I won't have time to do it all again!"

Sakura sighed and chuckled, looking in the mirror at the bundle of pink on top of her head. Hinata stood up too, smiling at Sakura's hair and Ino's obvious pride. She glanced down at her watch, having to double take, before widening her eyes and looking at the two friends who had begun a conversation.

"Guys! We have half an hour!"

Sakura's face matched Hinata's and she soon found herself panicking once more, pacing in the exact same place as earlier. Ino grabbed her shoulders (being careful of the hair) and turned her so they were face to face, "Listen to me, Sakura. You're going to look gorgeous. There is no doubt about it. Now, you need to get that damn outfit on, or I will kick your butt so hard it'll disappear and you'll be known as the Freak With No Ass. Get. Ready."

Ino left the room straight after, as she had said that she didn't want to see Sakura again until she was completely ready. Hinata stayed behind, her job being to keep Sakura's emotions in check and to help if and when she was needed.

Sakura shook her head slightly, before walking slowly over to the outfit she had bought weeks ago. She lifted it up and analysed it once more, before slowly beginning to put it on. The dressing gown she had been wearing beforehand discarded on the floor.

A while later, the outfit had been slipped on, and Hinata was tying up the back. The minute she had finished, a knock at the door echoed through the two ladies' heads. Hinata hurried to the door and opened it a little bit to see who was on the other side.

Sakura saw nothing through the crack in the doorway, but was slightly surprised when Hinata let a man waltz in, looking around the entire room before his eye landed on Sakura herself. The door closed, and Sakura noticed that Hinata had shut herself out, before she smiled at the man before her.

"Hey, Kakashi."

Through his mask, Sakura saw his smile, and instantly felt better about the whole ordeal. His grey hair was still messy, but he had neatened it a considerable amount for the occasion. His black suit fitted him perfectly, and if Sakura was a lot older, she would've said he was handsome.

"You look beautiful, Sakura."

Sakura blushed, and was unsure whether the light blusher Tenten had painted on her face a few hours before had hidden it. As Kakashi's smile seemed to get bigger, she doubted it. The man opened his arms for an embrace, and Sakura went to give him one, but had to stop herself, thinking of how her blonde best friend would murder her if she went near anybody.

"I can't. Ino will kill me. She spent ages on my hair."

Kakashi chuckled, and instead extended his arm out for her to take. She took it happily and the two left the room, descending down the empty corridor in silence.

Sakura smiled the entire journey, yet panic was bubbling at the surface, ready to burst inside her petite body.

She couldn't believe she was about to do this.

* * *

He couldn't believe he was about to do this.

He stood silently, waiting for something … _anything _to happen. He was as still as a statue, but those closest to him could see the small twitching of his fingers, the slight clench of his jaw, the tiniest bead of sweat trickling down his forehead.

Sasuke Uchiha was _nervous_.

Sasuke scowled. He didn't get nervous. He was an Uchiha, for Kami's sake. He _can't_ get nervous.

Yet here he was. Wanting the day to be over purely because his nerves were getting the better of him.

But then there was that other part of him that never wanted it to end.

He glanced to his right, and saw his blonde best friend grinning from ear to ear. Just looking at that annoyingly happy face would usually set the Uchiha on edge, but today, he had to admit, if he wasn't Sasuke Uchiha, he would probably be doing the same thing.

Sasuke had been waiting for what seemed like forever when the signature music began playing and the sound of doors being opened made him turn around.

Ino Yamanaka came first, her emerald green knee length dress and loose, curly, blonde hair made her look like a model. Attached to her arm was Shikamaru Nara, dressed in a simple tuxedo, and Sasuke assumed he just couldn't be bothered to go out of his way to get something special. They walked to Sasuke, before they split, and Shikamaru stood beside Naruto, and Ino took her place opposite.

Next was Hinata Hyuuga and Kiba Inuzuka. Sasuke looked over to Naruto, partially surprised he had allowed Hinata to walk arm in arm with the dog lover. Naruto just smiled, amazed by her beauty, and Sasuke noticed that her pearly eyes never left Naruto's form during the whole journey. Kiba wasn't at all affected by the girl (if he was he never showed it) and as they reached Sasuke, they too split up, Hinata shuffling over to Ino, who grabbed her hand in excitement the moment she was within range, while Kiba whispered something into Naruto's ear, which made the blonde grin even more than he already was.

Suddenly, more fanfare was played, and the crowd stood up from their seats, each and every head turned towards the door.

Sasuke Uchiha could've sworn that in that moment, his heart had stopped.

Kakashi Hatake walked in, pride written all over his face. He had not only been the teacher of half of the people there, but he was also a very strong fatherly figure to most of them. His smart black suit and almost smart hair almost made Sasuke wish he had attempted to do something with his own mess of dark locks, but brushed it off, knowing that even if he tried, he would fail. Which was not something the Uchiha took well.

Sasuke's eyes travelled to the small hand clinging onto Kakashi's arm, and he couldn't help but smirk knowing that just her hand looked as nervous as he felt. He moved his eyes to view the girl fully, and let his jaw drop.

Sakura Haruno's pink hair was curled and twisted into a complicated looking bun atop her head, while some bits at the back were curled at the ends and left to hang down by her waist. Her bangs were curled, and framed her face beautifully.

She had only a light amount of make-up on and he could make out slight blusher and lip gloss. Mascara and eye liner were used in a way to make her green eyes stand out even more than usual. She was smiling, showing her pearly white teeth, and was glancing at every face in the crowd.

Then, there was the dress.

The white fabric was tightly fit around her small frame, and was like that down to her knees, where layers of silk and lace disobeyed and flowed freely down to the floor. Around the sides of the dress, there was a distinctive pattern of flowers, and each design was sewn in a green as emerald as her eyes. The strapless ensemble made the pinkette look like an angel, and Sasuke had a hard time swallowing. As her eyes locked with his, his breath hitched.

Sakura suddenly became shy, and when she and Kakashi stood directly in front of him, he had to fight every urge to just grab and kiss her. Kakashi smiled fondly as he took Sakura's manicured hand and placed it in Sasuke's.

It was only when Kakashi gave him a pat on the shoulder and Sakura moved to stand to the side that he was able to take his eyes off of her, and the first thing he saw was an already crying Tsunade. Typical.

"I hope I look okay."

Sakura's voice echoed loudly through his mind, despite the fact that she had merely whispered. He watched her smile and tilt her head slightly, letting her bangs caress her face softly.

He mentally scoffed at what she had said. Here she was, looking like some kind of magical princess, and she hoped she looked 'okay'.

Sasuke brushed a lock of hair behind her ear, marvelling in how soft and gentle her entire being was, "You don't look okay, Sakura."

Sakura frowned and pouted slightly, making Sasuke smile, letting everybody in the church witness how happy he was.

"You're perfection."

* * *

**Just killed myself with cuteness there. I hope I didn't kill anyone else. Don't you just wanna meet a guy exactly like this! I know they're out there, show yourselves! Haha, I'm still overwhelmed with fluff in my system right now, it's gonna take forever to get back to normal xD I just got a little bored, since I'm reading so many stories, and none of them are getting updated, so I wrote a little thing just to keep me going for the time being. I have started the next chapter of '**_**Inconspicuous**_**', and there are several one-shots that are all half done at the moment, but I had this idea and just had to write it. I can't believe it's actually shorter than most things I write. It seemed to go on forever xD**

**Anyhoo, I'm gonna go and … de-fluffify myself (that is so much fun to say…)**

**Until next time!**

**Over and out! :)**

**-x-Emma-x-**


End file.
